


A Guide To Dating Go Players

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari has been on a LOT of dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide To Dating Go Players

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Akari had gone on a lot of dates. Group dates, single dates, karaoke dates, movie dates, and go dates. As she was going through high school, she seemed to gravitate toward go players more and more and what they wanted to do was to play go. She blamed it on the fact that so many of the cutest boys she had known had been in the Haze Middle School go club or were insei with Hikaru. Because, wow. Kaga and Tsutsui and Mitani and Hikaru himself and his friends Waya and Isumi and Touya... Akari liked pretty boys quite a lot already (as proven by her large albums full of Johnny's shop photos), and having such guys around made it really difficult to look at the plain boys in her classes or to think very highly of the boy at the coffee shop who tried to ask her out. So, attractive go-playing boys it was.

If she started to hang out with Hikaru a little more often without actually paying much attention to him, _he_ certainly didn't notice And if she showed up at more of his games, well, he should just be glad of the support, right? 

Unfortunately, what she'd come to realize after dating almost every attractive guy even _remotely_ age-appropriate who could plonk down a stone, was that most of them were just boring. They might seem fun at first because, well, pretty! And usually energetic and other things that were, on the surface, attractive, but overall... about as exciting as filling in kifu at the go club.

Then she got asked out by one of the other insei boys. He was tall and had kind of big lips and seemed about as boring as the rest of them, but not as cute. Still, he was offering to take her to her favorite little cafe, so she figured one more boring date wouldn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. She said yes.

She and Honda met up at the cafe the next evening (he was the early one, which was a shocker after every other date had kept her waiting) and went inside. She ordered her typical latte and spent a moment deciding between the cream puff and the macaron. She finally chose the cream puff and smiled as Honda ordered. He got tea, but got a cream puff _and_ a macaron. There was an awkward silence as they waited for their order, but when it arrived, Honda pushed the macaron to the center of the table. "You seemed like you couldn't decide, so I thought we might share this."

"Oh!" She giggled and took a forkful of it to taste. "I'm glad you did. It's delicious as well."

He took a long sip of his tea and smiled at her which seemed to brighten his face considerably. "I've seen you around a lot over the last few months. I know you're a friend of Shindou's. Has he gotten you _that_ interested in go?"

There was the go talk. "Well, I _like_ go. I was in the go club with Shindou in middle school, but I've known him since we were very small. He lives down the street."

"Really?" Akari plastered on a smile and took a sip of her latte. "And what do you do other than go?"

That was it? "Um, I like to go shopping and... Karaoke..." She shook her head as she giggled. "I'm sorry. Most go players find out that I play a little go and that's all they want to talk about."

He smirked. "I figured that might be the case. Someone as pretty as you and all they could think to talk about was go? Losers."

Akari laughed and held a napkin up to her mouth to keep from spewing macaron everywhere. "Do you mean that _you_ know how to talk about other things?"

He brandished his tea cup into the air. "I can discuss the weather we're having, the current political landscape, a handful of the current drama series, and food. I can also comment pleasantly on a wide range of other topics. Plus I am not ashamed to go to karaoke and make a fool of myself."

The conversation continued for a long while until their plates had been cleaned and cleared away and they'd each made their way through an additional drink. Akari looked down at her watch, surprised to note that hours had passed while they'd sat chatting. "Um, let me run to the restroom," she said suddenly.

Honda nodded. "Of course. I'll pay while you're gone."

Akari went in and took care of business and washed her hands and then reached in her bag and pulled out her tube of strawberry lip gloss. She slicked just a touch on her lips and went back out to join Honda. "Okay. Are we settled up?"

He nodded and held open the door for her. "I really need to head out," she said once he joined her outside of the cafe. "I have school tomorrow."

"Oh, of course." Honda leaned back on his heels. "Would you be interested in going out again sometime?"

Akari took a step closer to him and pushed herself onto her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I think I'd like that very much."

He touched his lips lightly. "Ah, thank you. Can I have your number?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and held it out to her and she quickly added in her contact information.

"That wasn't your first kiss, was it?" She said as she handed the phone back.

Honda shook his head, but blushed as her hand brushed his. "I'll call you in a few days. Okay?"

Akari giggled, turned, and skipped away happily. It seemed the popular boys were rarely the most fun when you got down to it, just the easiest to see the fun in on first glance. Honda might not be a pretty boy, but he certainly had made her heart race.


End file.
